Forget The Milk, Get Him To School
by Sophlock
Summary: Hamish has been growing up for 5 years now, it's time to let him go out into the big wide world and send him to school. Parentlock. Sequel to 'I asked for milk, not a baby'
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

**Title: Forget The Milk, Get Him To School **

**Characters: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Hamish Holmes - Watson, Mrs Hudson...**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use.**

**Spoilers: No spoilers for the real episodes, this fanfic is set after the Reichenbach fall.**

**Pairings: Sherlock/John**

**Summary: Hamish has been growing up for 5 years now, it's time to face the big wide world and let him into school. Parentlock. Sequel to my first ever fic 'I Asked For Milk, Not A Baby' **

**Author's notes: So here is the first chapter of the first sequel, as promised! These sequels will be shorter than the original but I hope you enjoy them. This is a story made by me (Sophlock) and Femke (JustFemke).**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

John was sat in the adjoining kitchen and lounge typing on his blog again about Hamish's latest antics and the cases they'd done.

Sherlock looked up from his experiment under his trusty microscope and looked over his goggles at his boyfriend "Where's Hamish?"

The blogger looked around the surprisingly quiet room "I have no ide-.."

Hamish cut John off as he ran excitedly into the room, with a matchbox "Look dad and daddy!"

Sherlock turned in his chair to face his son "Oh hello! What?"

"Look daddy..." The 5 year old boy ran over to his daddy as John watched with a loving smile. "I did an experi... Ment..."

The detective looked down at Hamish with a raised eyebrow "That's lovely Hamish"

"I saw a spider and I..." Hamish played with the little closed box in his hands "and I painted 3 dots on it and..." He looked proudly over at John, who looked back at him with a horrified face.

Sherlock smirked at his partner and then looked back down at the mini version of himself "That's great Hamish!"

"And I released it.." The little boy smiled proudly up at his daddy, still brandishing the box.

The ex army doctor screwed up his face and made an exasperated sound at his partner "Sherlock! Look what you teach him!"

The tall man chuckled and ruffled Hamish's dark curly hair "Well done! We'll see what happens later then!"

"Oh but that was 3 weeks ago..." Hamish giggled as he looked at John, who was becoming a bit pale.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows "Oh?"

Hamish couldn't speak out of excitement and pride "And- and- and today I found it dead in the bathroom sink!"

"Oh ok! Any interesting data collected?" Sherlock smirked at John, encouraging the little boy.

"What's data daddy... I- I knew it was that spider cause it... Had 3 dots on it..." Hamish frowned at the box in his small hands.

"Did you find anything interesting out? How it died? Where it's been?" The detective smiled proudly down at his son.

"I... I saw a hair on it.. So that means... It went in the brushes..." Hamish grinned as he realised and ran off to the bathroom where the brushes were.

"Enough!" John sighed as the boy didn't listen.

Sherlock laughed heartily "Oh John this is great! Just look at him!" He was so proud, Hamish was a mini version of him!

The shorter man rolled his eyes "He is deducing dead spiders... Great..."

"It /is/ great!" The dark haired man's smile dropped as he remembered "Ugh he has to go to school today doesn't he?"

"Yes he does so go after him and please tell him to throw away the dead spider..." John frowned and went back to typing slowly.

"But he'll want to analyse it!" The detective took his goggles off and got up anyway.

"Get him ready and teach him to not deduce creepy alive things!" John frowned as his blog froze for a second.

"Fine..." The detective went to the bathroom "Hamish?"

"Yes daddy I'm just..." Hamish took some hairs from the brushes and the now open spider box.

"I know Hamish... But you have to get ready for school... Maybe you can look later?" Sherlock sympathised with his son, stopping an exciting experiment was hard.

"But dad will take the spider... " Hamish glanced at his daddy with puppy eyes then went back and compared the hairs.

"No he won't... I'll keep it hidden for you... And dad's going to work anyway" Sherlock smiled reassuringly.

"Oh ok..." Hamish was stalling for time as he carried on frowning at the hairs.

Sherlock put a firm but gentle hand on his son's shoulder "Come on... Stop it..."

"But..." The little boy carried on, still stalling for time.

"Come on Hamish..." The detective moved his hand so it laid over Hamish's, stopping the boy from carrying on.

Hamish groaned dramatically as he closed the box back up. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as he frowned up at his daddy.

"Sorry Hamish... But you have to go to school..." The detective smirked a little, he used to do that all the time when he was little too.

"I don't like school." The little boy pouted defiantly.

"You haven't even been yet!" Sherlock gently started guiding the boy to the kitchen to get his lunch bag.

"But I can tell it is stupid..." Hamish resisted a bit but there was no point fighting against his tall daddy.

"It is. You're right. But you have to go ok?" The tall detective packed the food into the bag for his son.

"I don't want to go to school" Hamish let his arms droop and looked up sadly.

"You /have/ to..." Sherlock left the bag on the side and picked his son up under the arms and grinned at him "I'll help you with your spider if you go!"

"Can we eat pizza tonight?" Hamish used his infamous puppy eyes, they always worked on dad, but it was less of a chance with daddy.

It seemed to work as Sherlock smiled "Yes... Yes we can have pizza..." He rolled his eyes, that boy and his damn pizza.

"Good!" The 5 year old beamed as his daddy put him back on the ground again.

John smiled "You'll get pizza.. Now go go go!" He stood up and put his coat on.

"What John? No emotional departure?" Sherlock smirked, knowing his partner's usual emotional antics.

John pretended to scoff, him, emotional? Nooope. "Shut up about that... I'm not emotional... At all" God yes he was damn emotional.

"Daddy why is dad lying? He tells me it is bad to lie." Hamish tugged on his daddy's sleeve.

Sherlock smirked and raised his eyebrows "John, even Hamish knows you're lying..."

"Fine it'll come when he's entered but.. Oh no.." John sniffed as he felt the tears prickling. Dammit.

"Why does dad always cry?" The little boy took his bag off the side then rejoined his daddy at his side.

"I don't know Hamish..." The taller man shook his head and smiled.

"Oh well... Stop it dad..." Hamish screwed up his nose.

John looked offended at first but then chuckled at his son's face.

"Yeah John, stop it..." Sherlock grinned cheekily.

"Come on..." John walked off towards the door.

Sherlock smiled at Hamish's little hand in his big one and started walking to the door too.

They walked out onto the street and hailed a cab, they told the cabbie the name of the school, Weston Primary School, a small school hidden away, with outstanding OFSTED awards and an excellent record.

Hamish looked out of the window, a bit worried as they left the busy city centre.

Sherlock squeezed Hamish's hand reassuringly and smiled at him.

"Can't daddy come with me dad?" The little boy snuggled up to his daddy to show how attached he was.

"No, hamish you'll have to do it without us, dad needs to work and daddy has things to do..." John felt bad but it was the best thing to do, even if it was adorable how much Sherlock got on well with their son.

"You'll be fine Hamish, just stay with the nice people. If there are any." The detective frowned a little.

Hamish looked up at his daddy scared.

John pulled a disbelieving face at his partner. Dammit Sherlock he was all alright to go! "Sherlock!"

"What? We all know it's going to be full of idiots..." Sherlock did feel bad though, that was a stupid thing for him to say.

The little boy looked out of the window again as a police car sped by, it reminded him of his Uncle Lestrade.

The ex army doctor mouthed at his partner "You better say something nice about it moron!"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow back and sighed "Look Hamish, there will be nice food." He mouthed back at John "Happy now?"

"There won't be pizza..." Hamish stuck out his lower lip.

"You'll get your pizza this evening!" John was always amazed at how much this kid was obsessed with pizza. He mouthed back at Sherlock "No nope not good enough"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at his boyfriend "Hamish, there will be... Jigsaws."

The boy's eyes widened, he liked jigsaws at least, puzzles for his brain. He hoped they had those big ones that daddy gave him, the ones with 500 pieces... "When are we at school?"

The detective ignored another eye roll from his boyfriend "Nearly there Hamish..."

John smiled supportively "I'll come and get you at school after work Hamish, you'll be with a teacher until then"

Sherlock burst out before he could stop himself "Teachers have no common sense!"

Hamish frowned as John hissed at the taller man "Shut up Sherlock!"

The detective whispered back "But it's true!"

"Shut up!" The shorter man raised his eyebrows in disbelief at his partner.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows "_Sorry_..." He decided to just over exaggerate and lie to keep him happy " Fine, listen Hamish, school be wonderful, there will be loads of nice kids there, all the teachers will be Einstein and you'll never be bored." He looked at John with a look of 'Happy now John?'

"Dad, he's lying tell him to stop" Hamish frowned, why did his parents lie when they told him he wasn't allowed?

The cab pulled up at the school and John paid before getting out with his son "Come on Hamish."

Sherlock climbed out after them and retook his son's hand.

Hamish looked up at his parents on either side of him "I'll miss you"

"We'll miss you too Hamish." They walked towards the entrance where a teacher was waiting to greet the new kids.

"Oh another new kid? Come in, come in, say goodbye to your daddy and... uncle?" She smiled cheerily as she decided she'd got it right with Uncle.

"Daddy and dad... bye bye dad and daddy!" Hamish let go of Sherlock's hand.

The detective scoffed "Sorry, but he's clearly _not_ his uncle, he looks nothing like either of us and just look at the turn ups on his jeans!" God, see, no common sense!

"Oh ok.. sorry, come on school is about to start" She was a bit flustered but tried to keep calm as she guided Hamish into the school.

John felt the tears coming again "Bye Hamish dad and daddy will miss you, do good, be nice to people, and do what the teachers say you'll have to do, eat your lunch, try to follow in class, make some new friends, and don't forget to wait for me to get you at 3.30!"

Hamish rolled his eyes at Sherlock, who smirked in return "yes dad!"

Sherlock ruffled his son's dark curly hair just before he left "Just don't talk to anyone that reminds you of Anderson ok?"

"Ok daddy" They bent down so he could kiss them goodbye before he ran off with the teacher.

"Oh Sherlock..." The ex army doctor wiped away some tears.

Sherlock put an arm around his partner as he watched his son walk off "Yes John?"

"He's getting such a big boy..." John sniffled as the boy went out of sight.

"I know... It's scary." Sherlock nodded, it was true, it didn't feel like 5 years since he'd found his son on the doorstep.

"Yes it is..." John wiped more tears away "I have to go to work now.."

"Ok... Well I'll drop you off if you like?" The detective patted his boyfriend's side comfortingly.

"I'm just going to take the cab, you can go home" John managed a smile and hugged his tall partner.

"Are you sure? I'll come in the cab with you." The detective kissed John's sandy hair.

"No I'm sure" John smiled "Now go on a case!" He chuckled a bit and kissed Sherlock'a cheek.

"Ok... Well I was going to drop by the mortuary actually. Molly has some new tests for me." Sherlock frowned a little, he'd stopped doing stuff like that a lot because of Hamish, but he wanted to go back today.

"Oh ok well I'll miss you" The shorter man smiled, he didn't mind that Sherlock was doing that, as long as it wasn't anything that effected Hamish.

"Miss you too..." Sherlock let go and kissed John's nose "Now go, you'll be late for work!"

"Ok ok.." John smiled as he got back in the cab that had dropped them off.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use.**

**Author's notes: So I have an apology. This is late, I know, and have my apology. *very sorry face* I hope you forgive me because this chapter is cute. Oh and I've been working on some teenlock instead that might get uploaded, but we'll see :) **

**So here is the second chapter of the first sequel. These sequels will be shorter than the original but I hope you enjoy them. This is a story made by me (Sophlock) and Femke (JustFemke).**

**REVIEW ANSWERS-**

**haleycat1120, SpencerReidFan89: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Frstbitten: Thanks for reviewing and the crit! I've taken note and you should see a few less ellipses in here **

**SJBHasADayPass: That is a very good point actually, it is obviously where the addiction stems from!**

**stardiva: Oh you and your popcorn are back, YAY! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chappie **

**EJBRUSH1952: True, true, poor teachers. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**MentalCapricorn: We'll just have to see what happens with Hamish and school... **

**TheAdelaide9: Yes he is adorable! Even more so when he's with Sherlock like in the chapter! And I have tried to find a Hamish look a like, but to no avail... **

**Feebleplatypus: Thank you very much for reading them all and I'm glad you enjoy them! I'm thinking of uploading some teenlock I'm writing, but I'm not sure yet... Enjoy the chapter! **

**Thevulcanin221B: First of all, I love your pen name. Second, thanks for reviewing with your lovely comments. Thirdly, we shall have to see what happens won't we...**

**Assya B: Heeeeey! I'm so glad to have you back here and reviewing! Thank you very much for reading and enjoying the chapter. I hope I brightened up your subway journey and didn't make you look too crazy! Enjoy the chapter! Lots of love back xx **

**AlwaysSlytherin394: Glad you enjoyed both of the stories! I am sorry for the lateness! Enjoy :)**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

John and Hamish walked in the lounge, Hamish chatting excitedly about his first day. John smiled and replied cheerily "Did she really? That's amazing Hamish!"

The 5 year old jumped up and down happily "I know dad and she said I was-"

Sherlock was sitting in his chair, apprehensive to hear how his son's day had been, but from the tone of his voice it sounded positive, he cut his son off "Who said you were what?"

"That girl from your friend... Claire... Clara! She said that I was pretty, what does it mean when they say that?" The little boy giggled.

The ex army doctor chuckled "Hey Sherlock" he walked over and stroked his boyfriend's hair.

The detective grinned as he sighed in relief that the boy's day had been fine "She likes you Hamish. Hello John..."

"Tell daddy what you did today!" John went to the kitchen to get himself some water.

Hamish ran over to Sherlock and looked up expectantly. Sherlock took the hint as he smiled and picked the boy up and put him in his lap "What did you do?"

"We did... we had to... make friends in a circle and you get a mate..." The boy snuggled into his daddy's shirt.

"Really? Who did you get?" Sherlock looked over at John and smiled proudly.

"I.. I got clara... that's why she told me I'm pretty" The 5 year old looked over at John for reassurance of what to say.

John nodded "Tell her what she asked you!" He smiled back at Sherlock, equally as proud.

"Oh really? Why, what did she ask you Hamish?" The detective loosely held his arms around his son.

"She asked.. if we wanted to come to her house next.. next week I think" Hamish grinned happily as John came and sat on the sofa.

"Really? Well we'll have to talk to her daddies..." Sherlock looked at John, he was better on the phone than the detective.

"I'll call them this evening." John smiled back.

"Now where is my pizza?!" Hamish looked around as if he expected a pizza to materialise from nowhere before he ran to the kitchen.

"Thanks. Wait Hamish-" Sherlock jumped up out of the chair with a child like grin and ran after the little boy. The two got on amazingly, the detective acting like a 5 year old too, like they were best friends from school.

John grinned at the cuteness of his partner and son, he took the paper and began to read.

The little boy ran to the oven and squished his hands up against the glass "Open it daddy, I'm hungry!"

"Fine." Sherlock moved his son and opened the oven and turned it on "Hey Hamish, shall we put you in there?"

Hamish grinned and screamed excitedly "YES!"

John heard Sherlock from the lounge and stopped reading and looked up in horror "SHERLOCK!"

The detective laughed "Hamish we can't put you in the oven, or there would be no space for pizza!"

The boy seemed to go into deep thought for a moment "I wonder how... how it would be in an oven..." He snapped back and looked at the oven "make the pizza!"

John sighed and put down his paper. He stood up and went to the kitchen, he grabbed Sherlock around the waist from behind and nuzzles his back "Yes daddy make the pizza" he grinned into the material of the other man's shirt.

"_I'm_ not making pizza..." Sherlock unhooked his partner from his waist. He went over to the fridge and took out pizza bases, a mini one for Hamish and toppings "_We're_ making pizza!" He grinned.

"Fine." Hamish and John spoke at the same time.

"Don't you want to make pizza Hamish? You don't have to put those things on that you don't like, mushrooms wasn't it?" Sherlock started arranging some ingredients.

"No I like mushrooms" The boy smiled and pushed a chair to the side with the ingredients on. He climbed up so he was taller.

"Oh you like them now? Make your mind up Hamish..." The dark haired man stood behind his son with his arms hovering around the child's waist in case he fell "Just be careful ok?"

"Yes daddy leave me to make my pizza, I'll make yours pizzas too!" Hamish grinned.

The doctor grinned at his boyfriend too "Looks like we don't have to cook ever again Sherlock!"

"Oh, why thank you Hamish!" Sherlock smiled and kissed the boy's curly black hair.

"No go do some other things! leave me with the pizza!" The excitable child started making the pizzas.

"I need to make sure you don't fall off!" Sherlock chuckled as he stood in the same position.

"I won't daddy" Hamish was concentrating very hard on his pizza, with his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth.

The detective sighed "D'you promise me?" He smiled at the boy's cute little face.

"Yes I promise, now go!" Hamish arranged some toppings to make a smiley face on the pizza he was working on.

"Fine, but if you fall off then you can't look at Mr spider. Ok?" Sherlock stepped away slowly, keeping an eye on his son.

"Ok ok..." The boy was making a bit of a mess of the worktop, but it didn't matter if he was having fun.

John smiled "Come on Sherlock, we'll go watch some tv" he kissed his son on the back before walking off into the lounge.

"Hmm ok..." Sherlock followed his partner into the lounge and they sat down together, but he didn't take his eyes of the little boy.

After ten minutes of working on the pizza Hamish ran off to the bathroom and then came back to the pizzas.

Sherlock watched, "Make sure you washed your hands Hamish!"

"I did daddy, I don't want to make it dirty!" Hamish finished off by putting a slice of cheese on Sherlock's pizza.

"Good boy. Are you done?" The detective raised his eyebrows at the boy.

"Yes daddy now put them in the oven!" The boy shouted excitedly and jumped a bit on the chair.

Sherlock jumped up again and went to the kitchen "Ok hold on!" He smiled at the messy pizzas then put them in the oven.

"Look I made smileys on them!" Hamish smiled proudly then jumped off the chair and ran towards John.

"Come here fella" John smiled at his partner then at the incoming Hamish.

"They're lovely Hamish!" Sherlock put the countdown timer on for thirteen minutes.

"How long do we have to wait?" The little boy smiled up at his tall daddy.

"13 minutes." Sherlock sat back down in his chair as Hamish climbed up onto the doctor's lap.

"What do we have to do now?" Hamish was so excited it was unbelievable, he'd had so much fun making the pizzas, he wanted them now!

"Just wait Hamish!" The detective laughed "D'you want me to play you some music?"

"Yes yes!" The son hugged John, scrambling over him a bit to get comfier.

"You are so excited today!" John moved too to avoid some painful scrambling.

"Ok and I know he is!" Sherlock chuckled as he stood up and took his violin and smiled as he remembered his favourite composition that he knew off by heart.

Much to John's relief Hamish finally sat still in his lap as he got ready to watch his daddy to play. The child was mesmerised by the violin, the way his daddy could always make it sound so soothing but then make it happy and excitable.

The taller man started playing 'Hamish's Minuet' he smiled "Hey Hamish, can I tell you something?"

"Hmmm I like this one" Hamish nodded and stared at the wooden wonder in his daddy's arms.

"Well I wrote it for you.. When you were a baby" Sherlock blushed a tiny bit as he continued to play.

"That is sweet daddy!" The little boy nodded quickly and grinned. /He had a piece of music! That was so cool!

"Oh Sherlock... Hey put that on the list" John smirked as he remembered his list of turn-ons.

Sherlock smirked at John but directed his speech at his son "Is it? D'you like it?"

"Yes I do!" Hamish smiled then poked his dad in the chest "On what list dad?"

John giggled and looked at his partner with a knowing look.

"Just a list Hamish." Sherlock closed his eyes and carried on playing.

"Oh ok..." The dark haired boy frowned and thought for a second "Am I on that list too?"

John started laughing as he left the awkward questions to his awkward partner.

"Um... No..." The detective opened his eyes again and frowned at the doctor 'Stop leaving me with your awkward questions!'

"Shh Hamish, enjoy the music." The shorter man smiled at Sherlock.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes as he carried on playing. The family enjoyed the music until the timer went off and Sherlock set his violin down "I'll get them" he went to the kitchen and got the pizzas from the oven.

Hamish ran to the table and scrambled onto a chair "Yay!"

John came over too and laid the table with plates and the usual stuff. Sherlock brought the pizzas to the table and sat down.

"Look the smileys!" Hamish jumped up and down in his chair excitedly.

"Yes they're lovely Hamish, they look like the one on the wall don't they?" The detective smirked at the yellow smiley on the wall that had been there so long it just got accepted as part of the wallpaper.

"Yes they do can we eat now?" The boy was so impatient, he just wanted his damn pizza!

John smiled and sat down, he pointed at the pizza with the random cheese slice on "Whose pizza is this?"

Hamish nodded and grinned "Daddy's!"

"Oh ok" the doctor took the other pizza and handed Sherlock's to him, then have Hamish his mini one.

They all started to eat, Hamish watching his daddy carefully. John smiled "You did great Hamish!" Sherlock nodded and agreed "Yeah you did good Hamish."

The 5 year old giggled and carried on eating and watching Sherlock, collecting data.

"You should become a real cook!" John grinned but wondered why the boy was looking at the detective.

Sherlock was eating when he spotted a dark patch under the random cheese slice. Oh god. 'That is why he went to the bathroom.' He stopped eating and looked at Hamish "Hamish, what _exactly_ did you put on my pizza?"

"Some things from the kitchen... I thought you would like it daddy..." The boy put on his best sad puppy eyes.

"No no, I do like it..." Sherlock peeled the cheese off a bit and frowned a little at the weird darker shape in the middle "Oh ok..." He glanced at John.

"Won't you eat it?" The boy looked like someone had just taken his balloon and popped it in his face.

The taller man was still frowning, but he was trying to be nice to the little boy, he looked like his dreams had been crushed "Um... Hamish, where did your spider go?"

"It's in the bathroom, where you told me to save it, daddy why don't you eat your pizza... I worked.. worked hard for it" Hamish was nearly too tears.

Sherlock swallowed, he'd have to do it, the boy was about to cry like the Niagara Falls! "Ok Hamish..." He closed his eyes and bit off the weird part of the pizza. It was horrible. Disgusting. He pulled a face as he daren't swallow.

Hamish suddenly perked up a little. He noted in his head that people do _not_ like to eat spiders on pizza "Now swallow it daddy"

John knew what had just happened and chuckled as he ate more of his own pizza.

The detective reluctantly swallowed his mouthful knowing exactly what he'd just eaten "Hamish... Was that.. Mr spider on my pizza?"

"Maybe, how do you like your pizza dad?" Hamish turned his attention to John.

The shorter man's eyes widened 'oh god no not on mine too' "Yes... Hamish you didn't put it on mine too right..."

"No only on the one for daddy" The boy smiled proudly at his experiment.

"Yeah... Thanks for that Hamish..." Sherlock drank some water to try and take the taste away.

"I was doing an experiment, good huh?" Hamish jumped up and down, he just couldn't sit still because of his excitement.

"Yes, very... Interesting." The detective frowned a little, the damn taste wouldn't go away.

"How did it taste?" The boy poked his daddy's arm to get his attention.

"Not very nice Hamish... Don't do it again please?" Sherlock smiled softly at his son.

Hamish's smile dropped "Oh ok..." He thought his daddy would be proud of his experiment.

"No Hamish don't be sad, it was a good experiment, just, could you tell me when you're going to put insects on my food?"

"Yes daddy..." The boy thought for a second before smiling "I did it last week with a fly in dad's lasagna"

John, who had previously been drinking some water, spat it all out on the table and stared at his son. Much to the amusement of Hamish and Sherlock.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review? :) **


	3. Strip Poker

**PREFACE**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use.**

**Author's notes: I AM VERY VERY SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE. This is super late and I didn't mean for it to be this late, but my other story, the teenlock, took over my life, so I was uploading that, (PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IF YOU LIKE THAT KIND OF THING?) The title is 'Broadfield Is An Excellent School' *shameless self promotion*.**

**So here is the third chapter of the first sequel. These sequels will be shorter than the original but I hope you enjoy them. This is a story made by me (Sophlock) and Femke (JustFemke).**

**REVIEW ANSWERS-**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means a lot, and made me feel even more guilty for being late actually, because I have such wonderful reviewers that I ****_shouldn't be letting down_****. Sorry again. **

**stardiva: Sorry I made you wait! I hope your popcorn hasn't gone bad! D: **

**FireIceRagingDetective, Guest, haleycat1120 : Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Laberdipaber: I JUST FUCKING LOVE YOU AND YOUR REVIEWS OK. KEEP IT ALL COMING YOU AMAZING PERSON **

**Feebleplatypus: They're my favourites too! I see you have been reading and enjoying my teen!lock, thank you! :) **

**KarinaMarie: Thank you very much! Yes he is starting early, copying his wonderful daddy! **

**Thevulcanin221B: Glad you liked it! Yes it's super cute, I'm trying to splatter cuteness everywhere so people forgive my lateness ;) **

**TheAdelaide9: Haha yes! Hamish is the most popular because of John :D **

**Assya B: Sorry I made you wait! Glad you really like the story and I hope you like this chapter too :) **

**shinyshannie: Hello lovely person! Wow poor Kindle, but I'm glad you enjoyed my stories! :) **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Strip Poker

"Hamish, go stand in the corner and think about what you have done!" John pointed angrily at the corner of the lounge.

"But..." Hamish looked pleadingly at Sherlock for help.

"No buts! Go now!" John pointed again at the corner.

Hamish stood up with the most awful look of sadness ever, he never got told off like this. He dejectedly walked to the corner and stood facing the wall.

"John, come on, I just ate a spider, leave him alone..." The detective frowned "but you shouldn't have done that Hamish"

"You and your-" John dropped his voice to a hissed whisper for the next word "_bloody_-" his voice came back up again as he ranted "experiments Sherlock! Teaching him how to put insects in people's food!"

"I didn't tell him to put insects in food!" The taller father glanced at his son in the corner, looking like a sad, rejected puppy in the rain.

The blogger started cleaning up the table angrily as he didn't look at the boy. Hamish felt really stupid for what he'd done, he began to cry as he faced the wall.

Sherlock stood up and walked over to his son. He reached down with his long arms, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and turning him around to face him "Don't cry Hamish."

"But but..." The 5 year old kept crying "I just wanted to.. to..."

At the table, John rolled his eyes and thought to himself _'No not now fella you just put a damn insect in my food. Do insects in food with Sherlock but not with me_.'

"I said don't cry..." Sherlock crouched all the way down to the boy's level and looked him softly in the eyes.

"I wanted to... to... see if people would no-no-notice..." Hamish snorted and sniffled a bit as he tried to wipe the years away.

"Well John obviously didn't notice" Sherlock tried to make it better as he leant in close and whispered with a grin in the boy's ear "You'll have to try it again!"

The child's eyes widened as me couldn't stop a smile "No! i-i-i can't!"

John looked over at his partner "Sherlock, he's been bad, leave him alone in the corner for a while"

"Ok, don't do it again." The taller man sighed as he stood up and went over to John at the table. He wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and rested his sharp chin on his shoulder "How did your fly taste?"

"Shut up Sherlock" The older man tried to sound angry, but he was and sounded rather sad.

"Come on, it's not that bad." The dark haired man rubbed John's hips gently.

"I know but he can't do that, we'll have to teach him to stop it." John was still wiping the table, trying to remove a mark Hamish made.

"He knows he shouldn't have done it. Look he's crying..." Sherlock glanced back at his crying son and his heart sank a little more.

"I know but we both know that he'll do it again as soon as he finds a stupid bug" John sighed as he couldn't remove _another_ mark made by Sherlock.

"Just keep an eye on him." The taller man slid his large hands into John's jean pockets at the front.

"I'll let him out the corner in a moment." The blogger sighed as he gave up doing the table and just stood there.

"Fine." The detective nuzzled his nose into his partner's sandy hair, he loved doing that because John always smelt nice, especially his soft hair.

John finished cleaning the table and went to the kitchen as he ignored the silently crying boy in the corner as much as possible.

Sherlock sighed and went to sit in his leather chair, watching his son carefully but leaving it to John.

The shorter man finished the kitchen and went upstairs to Hamish's room. Downstairs, the little boy was still crying and sniffling.

The ex army doctor came back down the stairs with John the teddy and walked over to his son "You know what you did wrong?"

Hamish nodded, trying not to cry but failing as he sniffed and snorted.

"He knows John. You made it pretty obvious." Sherlock was watching with a stoic expression.

"Well then don't cry Hamish... you're a big boy... a big boy that can't put bugs in other people their food." The shorter man gave his son the teddy.

"Sn-sn-snorrieee daddd" Hamish took the teddy and put it against his face to snuggle into it.

From across the room, Sherlock smiled at the sight, he knew what was coming next.

"I didn't... didn't mean to.. to let you be so..angr-ry.." The little boy hugged John. Because of his height he only came up to just above his knee, making the hug even cuter.

The ex army doctor looked down with loving eyes and stroked his son's hair "It's ok, no wait, promise me you will never do it again."

"I pro-omise dad" Hamish looked up, the eyes he'd taken from his father being put to good use as he looked back at John with big puppy eyes.

"Good boy Hamish." The detective nodded his head once and smiled again, again knowing what was about to happen.

The little boy let go of John and ran over to Sherlock and stood in front of his legs. He smiled through his tears as he whispered "But really, how did it taste?"

The shorter man rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair and watched them.

"Horrible, Hamish. Don't eat spiders ok?" The dark haired man grinned as he picked his son up and sat him onto his thin lap.

"Ok... " The little boy looked a bit shifty before looking away so he wasn't caught.

Sherlock frowned "What's up?" The boy had no chance of getting it past Sherlock Holmes.

"No-nothing..." Hamish shook his head quickly.

John's eyes widened in realisation, Sherlock might pick up on the signs, but John often interpreted them when it came to their son "Hamish!"

The detective sighed and looked at John "What? What's wrong now?"

"Hamish don't tell me you ate a spider!" The shorter man frowned disapprovingly at the boy. Hamish looked away quietly.

"Oh you did, didn't you?" Sherlock shook his head in disbelief at the boy, he always managed to surprise them, and not always in good ways.

"It was to test something..."Hamish looked up guiltily at Sherlock, expecting him to be more sympathetic.

The ex army doctor sighed, thinking about all the possible problems he could have from eating a spider.

The taller man raised his eyebrows, he might as well ask "What were you testing?"

"If you could swallow it alive..." The boy started thinking about it again, the thought was horrifying as his eyes widened and he shook his head to rid the memory. John's eyes widened just as much as they imagined the horror.

"Hamish! You should ask dad or daddy if you can do things before you do them!" The detective threw his hand up in the air in exasperation.

"But I knew you wouldn't let me." Hamish took his John teddy and held him in front of his face to protect him, just peeking his eyes over the top.

"Because you can't eat spiders Hamish." Sherlock shook his head, he couldn't stay too mad at the boy for long, especially when he was doing such an adorable thing with his teddy.

"You can! I tried it!" The boy nodded indignantly, proud of his achievement, if no one else can do it and he had, then that made him special.

"Well you _shouldn't_ eat them." Sherlock smirked at his son's face.

"It was surprising how much.." Hamish frowned hard and stuck his tongue out a bit, trying to remember the word his daddy had said earlier "How do you say that daddy..?"

"How do you say what?" The taller man smiled at the cuteness of his son.

"What you said this morning. Da-dada?" The boy was still frowning because he couldn't remember the word.

"Oh, data!" Sherlock smiled as Hamish stopped frowning and nodded with a grin.

"Can we stop talking about eating insects?!" John threw his hands up at the pair.

"Alright John. Stop Hamish." The detective shuffled the boy on his lap a bit so it was comfier for them both. "What d'you want to do tonight Hamish?"

"Sleep?" The boy frowned, how could his daddy be so stupid?

"I meant before then silly." The curly haired man chuckled and stroked the boy's hair a bit.

"Play a game?" Hamish looked up at his daddy, then squished John teddy face first onto the detective's chest for a hug.

"Like what?" Sherlock moved his hand and strokes John teddy's ear.

"I don't know..." The 5 year old frowned and hugged John teddy too.

"Not Cluedo." John spoke firmly, remembering the disasters of other Cluedo nights.

"Why ever not John?" The detective smirked innocently at his partner.

"I don't know maybe because you often end up throwing it at me!" John jabbed a thumb at his forehead where the board had hit before.

"I want to play poker!" Hamish piped up from Sherlock's lap.

"Hamish, you can't play poker, you're 5." Sherlock laughed and shook his head in disbelief at the boy.

"Some big kids at school were talking about it!" The little boy frowned, why was his daddy laughing? He wanted to play poker!

"Well they're big kids, you're not, Hamish." The taller man smiled softly at his son, not wanting to upset him.

"You have to put a lot of clothes on and then you take something off everytime you lose..." Hamish frowned a little at the idea, he didn't want to take his clothes off... But the big boys do it so it must be right!

"Yeah, Hamish, we're not playing strip poker ok?" Sherlock smiled at him then looked at his blushing partner and smirked.

"And then you run around naked! I was going to ask Clara to play it next week when I go to her house!" The curly haired boy smiled proudly at his plan.

"No Hamish! No you can't play that with Clara!" The detective spluttered.

"But the big boys said girls would like you then..." Hamish frowned, he didn't know who was right anymore, probably daddy, he was always right.

"They're wrong Hamish." Sherlock frowned, he didn't want the older boys influencing his son.

"Oh ok if you say so daddy." The boy nodded a bit as he thought about all the things the big boys had said, were they all wrong?

"Don't listen to the big boys, they're all like Anderson." The taller man frowned at the thought of that imbecile telling his kid what to do.

"Oh." Hamlisch took John teddy back in close and hugged him, he shivered a bit because of the cold.

"Are you cold? D'you want a hug?" Sherlock smiled softly and opened his arms a bit more.

"I want a blanket, daddy hugs won't keep me warm" Hamish frowned rather cutely.

John stood up silently and went to collect a blanket from his and Sherlock's room.

"Oh ok..." The detective frowned "Can I have a hug anyway?"

"Yes!" Hamish spread his body all over and around Sherlock's thin one and kisses him on the cheek. The shorter man came back and put the blanket over the pair with a smile.

* * *

**Sorry again for the lateness! Do you forgive me enough to leave a review and make me happy? Pretty please? :3 Oh and don't forget my teen!lock!**


End file.
